Apa Itu Cinta?
by lavender gaje
Summary: Hinata sering menemukan istilah cinta di mana-mana. Tapi dia tidak mengerti apa itu cinta dan belum pernah merasakannya. Kehidupannya terasa ganjil karenanya.


Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Naru X Hina

Summary: Hinata sering menemukan istilah cinta di mana-mana. Tapi dia tidak mengerti apa itu cinta dan belum pernah merasakannya. Kehidupannya terasa ganjil karenanya.

Warning: OOC, Alur cepat, ga jelas, ga sesuai E-Ye-De, ga nyambung, serta kekurangan-kekurangan lainnya yang Author miliki

Alhamdulillah, my second fict sudah jadi (yang pertama sudah kuhapus) ._.

Happy Reading...

Sepasang mata putih keunguan memandang tak suka terhadap sepasang kekasih di hadapannya. Si perempuan terlihat amat bahagia bergandeng tangan dengan si lelaki. Apa enaknya sih? Hinata sungguh tak mengerti.

Sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya, "Hinata-chan, kau melamun lagi?". Gadis bercepol dua yang menepuk punaknya itu mengikuti arah pandangannya. Seulas senyum penuh arti tercetak di wajah cantik gadis itu. "Kau ingin punya pacar ya, adik ipar?" Tanya gadis itu antusias.

"Sudahlah Tenten-nee, ayo pulang." Hinata menyambar tasnya dan pergi dari taman itu.

"Hei, Hinata-chan! Tunggu aku!." Gadis yang bernama Tenten itu cepat-cepat mengerjar langkah Hinata kalau tidak mau ketinggalan.

._.

Mobil berwarna biru berhenti di sebuah rumah besar bergaya kuno. Sebelah pintu mobil itu terbuka dan menampakkan Hinata.

"Arigatou sudah menemaniku jalan-jalan ke taman nee-san, hati-hati di jalan." Ucap Hinata tersenyum.

"Douita Hinata-chan, semoga segera dapat pacar ya, jaa Hinata-chan." Tenten mengedipkan sebelah matanya, lalu mobil biru itu melesat pergi.

Hinata mengela nafas, lalu masuk ke rumahnya.

._.

"Nee-chan! Nee-chan! Buka pintunya!" Ketukan keras itu berbunyi berkali-kali di depan kamar Hinata. Hinata yang sedang menggambar ria terpaksa harus berhenti dan membuka pintu kamarnya sebelum pintu kamarnya rusak.

"Ada apa Hanabi?" Tanya Hinata dengan muka malas.

Adiknya langsung menerobos masuk dan menaiki ranjang kakaknya yang empuk. "Nee-chan, ajari aku membuat coklat valentine." Pinta Hanabi dengan semangat menggebu-nggebu.

Sebelah alisnya terangkat, menatap adiknya seolah mengatakan 'apa kau yakin?'. "Untuk siapa coklat itu?" Tanya Hinata

"U-untuk pacarku, Konohamaru-kun." Wajah Hanabi memerah.

Hinata memutar bola matanya. Apakah cinta memuat adiknya berubah 360 derajat? Hanabi yang tomboi dan benci dapr, sekarang minta diajari memasak? Hinata sama sekali tak mengerti. "Baiklah." Terima Hinata.

"Hore!" Hanabi melompat-lompat karena amat gembira.

Walau Hinata tak begitu memahami, tapi dia akan melakukan apa saja yang membuat adiknya bahagia.

._.

Bel masuk berbunyi pertanda siswa harus masuk ke kelasnya masing-masing. Hinata segera masuk ke kelas XI A. Kepalanya menengok ke bangku di sampingnya. Tidak ada Ino. Berarti teman sebangkunya itu sedang tidak masuk sekolah. Sendirian itu buruk. Hinata tidak bisa meminta bantuan maupun ngobrol dengan siapa-siapa.

"Hai, boleh aku duduk di sini?" Seorang laki-laki meminta zin kepadanya.

"Um..." Hinata bingung harus menjawab apa. Dia tak terbiasa dengan orang lain kecuali Ino. Laki-laki itu berambut pirang jabrik itu menunggu jawabannya. 'Mungkin kepribadian laki-laki ini sama dengan Ino karena mereka sama-sama berambut pirang', batin Hinata.

"I-iya." Hinata menyetujuinya.

"Arigatou." Laki-laki itu tersenyum lebar lalu meletakkan tasnya di bangku sebelah Hinata.

"Gomen, aku harus pindah bangku ke sini karena Sasu-teme tidak masuk sekolah hehe. Kau tahu kan? Kalau duduk sendirian itu tidak enak." Naruto tertawa.

"B-benar." HInata tak menyangka laki-laki ini sependapat dengannya.

"Ohya, kau bernama HyugaHinata kan? Aku tidak tahu kau mengenalku atau tidak tapi namaku Uzumaki Naruto." Laaki-laki bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu menyodorkan tangannya.

"I-iya, A-aku Hyuga Hinata. Salam kenal, Naruto-kun." Hinata menjabat tangan Naruto.

"Lucu juga, ita sudah hampir dua tahun sekelas tapi baru berkenalan sekarang hahaha." Naruto tertawa.

"Um iya." Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Mungkin karena sifanya yang terlalu tertutup dan pemalu sehingga sulit bergaul dengan teman-temannya.

"Hinata-chan, kau kenapa?" Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke Hinata yang sedang menunduk.

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun." Hnata menoleh dan mendapati jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat. Jantung Hinata berdegup kencang, nafasnya tercekat.

'Ohh, syukurlah. Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu kalau Kakashi-sensei sudah datang dan... Aku hawatir padamu." Hinata tidak mengetahui kalau pipi coklat Naruto saat itu sedang memerah.

"A-arigatou, Naruto-kun" Pipi putih HInata merona. 'Arigatou sudah menghawatirkaku.' Batin Hinata

._.

Pagi-pagi Hinata menemukan adiknya sedang berkutat di dapur. Hinata tersenyum dan menghampiri adiknya.

"Ohayou Hanabi." Hinata mulai memasak untuk membuat sarapan pagi dan bekal sekolah.

"Eh? Nee-san mengagetkanku saja. Ohayou nee-san" Hanabi gembira coklat valentine buatannya sudah jadi.

Hinata tersenum melihat adiknya sangat bergembira. Tiba-tiba wajah Naruto muncul di benaknya. Semburat merah menghiasi pipi putihnya.

"Nee-san sedang jatuh cinta ya?" Goda adiknya yang berumur 14 tahun itu.

"T-tidak, darimana k-kau tahu?" Pipi Hinata tak bisa berbohong dan terus merona.

"Karena wajah Nee-san seolah mengatakan aku sedang jatuh cinta' hihhi" Hanabi lansung berlari sambil membawa coklatnya dan meninggalkan Hinata.

._.

Hinata merasa aneh dengan hari ini. Kenapa dirinya merasa cemas dan takut bila Ino atau Sasuke masuk sekolah? Seharusnya dia bahagia. Tapi hati kecilnya menginginkan Naruto sebangku dengannya lagi.

"Hey Hinata-chan! Ino dan Sasu-Teme tidak masuk sekolah lgi. Wah kita berjodoh ya? Aku oleh duduk denganmu lagi? Tanya Naruto antusias.

"B-boleh!" Jawab Hinata semangat. Natuto menatap Hinata heran.

"Ah, G-gomen aku terlalu bersemangat." Hinata merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak apa-apa. Bersemangat di hari valentine itu wajar hahaha" Naruto tertawa.

._.

Bel istiahat berbunyi. Seluruh siswa berhamburan ke kantin.

'Krrruyuuukkkkgrr.' Suara perut Naruto berbunyi. Walau suaranya kecil, tapi Hinata bisa mendengarnya. Hinata segera mengambil bekalnya di tas.

"N-naruto-kun, ini untukmu." Hinata menyerahkan kotak bekalnya kepada Naruto.

"Arigatou Hinata-chan." Naruto sangant senang dan membuka kotak bekalnya Hinata.

"Wow! Shushi? Ini pemberian Vaelentine terunik dan terbaik selama hidupku Hianata-chan. Aishiteru mo." Naruto melahap shushi itu dan perutnya kini sudah bungkam.

Naruto berpikir Hinata memberinya sesuatu di hari valentine karena tidak salah faham sepenuhnya karena Hinata mulai menyukainya. Secara tidak langsung, perasaan Hinata tersampaikan. Hinata tak keberatan, toh perasaannya juga terbalas. "A-arigatou, Naruto-kun." Ucap Hnata dengan suara yang kecil.

._.

'Hinata-chan, pulang bersama yuk1" Ajak Naruto.

"Eh? b-boleh." Tangan Hinata digandeng Naruto. Hinata merasa amat senang hariini. Tangannya yang saling bertautan seperti hati mereka yang terikat satu sama lain. Hinata kini mengerti kebahagiaan apa yang dirasakan sepasang kekasih yang dilihatnya ditaman itu. Hinata memahami kenapa adiknya berubah 360 derajat. Dan Hinata kini tahu apa itu cinta.

._.

Epilogue:

#1

Keesokan harinya, Ino dan Sasuke masuk sekolah. Naruto menggandeng tangan Hinata menghampiri Ino dan Sasuke.

"Kalian nanti dan seterusnya jadi teman sebangkuya? Aku akan sebangku dengan Hinata."

#2

Beberapa hari kemudian, Tenten menelpon Hinata.

"Hinata-chaaaan kau sudah punya pacar ya? Aku mendengarnya dari Hanabi."

END THE eh? THE END

._. Arigatou sudah membaca fict kedua saya...

Saya memang pendatang baru di fanfiction, mohon bantuannya senpai-

Please...

R-E-V-I-E-W


End file.
